Human Phenotyping Core PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Studies of the molecular physiology and genetics of body weight regulation are increasingly dependent upon highly sensitive and accurate measurements of energy expenditure, body composition, adipose tissue biology, ingestive behaviors and brain imaging, as are the analyses of prophylactic and therapeutic interventions. Hence, the current Human Phenotyping Core (HPC) and affiliated laboratories are critical resources in the NYONRC's (and NIH's) commitment to advance understanding of the pathogenesis of obesity. The combined HPC resources are unique to the NYONRC, and the laboratories attract students and visiting scientists at all levels from around the world. The use of the HPC laboratory by Members/Users continues to grow. The HPC has provided consultative advice to investigators on phenotypes to be measured and the interpretation of these tests. The HPC has a large training function and is therefore highly responsive to the needs of Members and allows for greater productivity at lesser cost for them. The Research Base includes a large group of federally funded investigators who require the methodologies offered in the HPC to conduct their studies. The facilities and services provided by this Core are unique and not available commercially or to the individual Core users (reasons include too costly, too labor-intensive, or too specialized). During this current cycle, 18 investigators with support from 18 NIH grants that included 3 NYONRC Pilot & Feasibility awards submitted 9000 Core service requests, which were met, contributing to 108 peer-reviewed publications and the generation of 21 grant applications (14 funded and 7 pending). The overall objective of the HPC is to enhance and expand the research capabilities of investigators performing clinical and translational studies in humans related to obesity and eating disorders and their related physiological/medical phenotypes. The Specific Aims of the HPC are to: 1) Make available to Center members specialized measurements in body composition, energy expenditure, imaging & analysis, and adipose tissue analysis in human subjects; 2) Provide investigators with consultation/advice in determining which methods or combination of methods are best suited to their needs based on the scientific questions in the context of budgetary constraints; 3) Provide a setting in which instruction in these technologies and strategies can be provided to students, postdoctoral research fellows, and interested scientists; 4) Sponsor and participate in the conduct of periodic seminars on state-of-the-art body composition, energy expenditure, sleep physiology, imaging analysis, adipose tissue analysis, with ultimate emphasis on those aspects of greatest relevance to the problem of human obesity; 5) Provide reduced-cost access to these technologies to NYONRC Pilot and Feasibility recipients and post-doctoral fellows; 6) Advance/develop non-invasive, in-vivo methodology for body composition and energy expenditure measurements in infants, children, and adults.